The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wired and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Machine-to-machine (M2M) communication has recently become an area of interest for its growth potential. M2M communication is also exciting to many users and developers for its potential for connecting devices for many different purposes such as smart homes, smart metering, fleet management, remote healthcare, access network operation management and numerous other uses.
M2M communication typically involves the connection of a device or group of devices to a remote server or computer system to enable remote measurement or remote reporting of information by the devices. In some cases, M2M communication involves the use of one or more sensors or other nodes or devices to gather information that can be passed to a network or computing device via some form of gateway device. Recently, user terminals such as mobile communication devices like cellular phones have been employed as the gateway device in order to enable remote devices or sensors to provide information to a central location or a network for processing. In some cases, the network may be the Internet or some more localized computing or communication network.
The use of cellular communication systems in M2M applications has been advantageous due to the wide coverage areas that are currently provided by cellular communication systems. Typical endpoint devices in an M2M communication system may be relatively small battery operated devices with relatively low transmission power capabilities. Thus, by interfacing with nearby mobile terminals that can connect to a cellular communication system, the endpoint devices can operate at low powers and still provide information to remote computing or storage devices via a mobile terminal acting as a gateway to, for example, a cellular network access point. While the connection between the gateway and the access point in such situations may be provided by cellular network resources, the connection between the gateway and the endpoint device may be some other short range communication radio (e.g., short range radios employing Bluetooth, wireless local area network (WLAN) and/or the like). However, management of power and/or other communication resources while employing a gateway in an integrated M2M to cellular network may be challenging. Thus, a M2M to cellular network is one example of a network in which resource management may be desirable.